An Impossible Last Name
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie finds out that her last name poses some challenges! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI.

Impossible Last Name

It was Jackie's lunch break and she had just come back into the school after retrieving something from her van when she saw a little boy standing by the secretary's desk, the poor little boy had tears streaming down his face.

Sarah Caldwell (the secretary) was nowhere in sight. _She's probably at lunch, I wonder where Camille is._ Jackie thought to herself. (Camille was an aide at the school but she also was the secretary when Sarah was at lunch or when she was gone)

"What's wrong buddy?" Jackie asked as she walked up to the little boy.

"This is only my second week at the school, and today I am late because I had a dentist appointment and my mommy just dropped me off at the door, but I'm lost, I don't know where my classroom is and Mrs. Caldwell isn't here to help." He said sniffling.

Jackie was pretty sure the little boy had to be in kindergarten because he was pretty small and Jackie nor her teaching partners had gotten any new students in first grade lately.

"Ok, don't worry, I'll help you find your classroom." Jackie told him.

"Ok." The little boy said calming down a little.

"My name is Mrs. Stokes, I am a first grade teacher at this school, what's your name?"

"Stetson." The little boy replied.

"That is a cool name, it's nice to meet you Stetson." Jackie told him.

"Nice to meet you too." Stetson said, and for the first time he smiled.

"Stetson, are you in kindgarten?" Jackie asked, just to be sure her guess was correct.

"Yep."

"Ok sweetie who is your teacher?"

"That nice lady." He replied.

Jackie stifled a laugh, all three kindergarten teachers at the school were women and they were all three very nice, so Stetson's description didn't help to narrow things down at all.

"Is your teacher Mrs. Rice?" Jackie asked.

"No." The little boy wailed.

"Ok, is it Miss Pauley?"

"No." The little boy wailed again.

"Is it Mrs. Watson?"

"Yeah, her." Stetson said excitedly.

"Ok. Come on I'll take you to your classroom." Jackie told him with a smile.

When they walked into the room his teacher looked up and saw Jackie and the little boy, she immediately quit reading the book that she had been reading to the kids. She told the kids they could talk quietly with one another and then she quickly walked over to Jackie and Stetson.

"What's wrong kiddo?" She asked the second she saw the boy's tear stained face.

"I was losted and this nice lady helped me." He told his teacher.

His teacher smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're here, why don't you go hang up your coat and backpack and then come listen to the story, it's a really good story, you'll like it."

"Ok." Stetson said with a smile.

Once Stetson had walked away so he could hang up his coat and backpack Jackie quickly explained what had happened.

"Thanks for helping him find his classroom."

"No problem." Jackie assured her.

Jackie then left and went back to her own classroom.

When she got home that night Nick was sitting in the back yard watching the kids run around.

"Hey Jacks, how was your day?" He asked.

"It was good."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Good." Jackie answered with a smile.

"That's good."

"Nicky, I love you more than anything, and when we first got married I thought your last name was really cool sounding but once I had to start looking for baby names that sound good with it I changed my mind, our surname is a huge pain in the butt. It is nearly impossible to find names that sound good with it, and you know how picky I am about the flow of names."

Nick laughed.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked.

"Well I met this sweet little boy today named Stetson and I really liked his name, I just think it is really cute, it sounds southern which I thought you'd like, and it matches the style of Houston's name, I was thinking that if you like the name too, and if the baby is a boy we could name him Stetson, that is until I said it with our last name. When you say it with our last name it sounds like a snake because there is so much s sound."

Nick thought for a moment.

"I do like that name, but you're right, it doesn't sound very good with our last name but what if we find a middle name that sounds good with both Stetson and Stokes that way it could make Stetson sound ok with Stokes?" Nick suggested.

"No that won't work, middle names are not used very often, people just always say their first and last name, and at school on the role call it is just first and last name. For example let's say Houston plays high school basketball, when he makes a basket the announcers will say _Houston Stokes for two_. They won't say _Houston Warrick Stokes for two_. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I never thought of that but you're right." He said.

"It's so frustrating." Jackie said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find a name we like and that sounds good with Stokes." He told her.

"You're right. We will." She agreed with a smile.

"Listen let's hold off on finding names until we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. It'll be easier." Nick suggested.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea to me." Jackie told him.

"Alright then, we won't have to wait for long to start looking for names though." Nick said as he grabbed her hand.

"I know, I can't wait to find out what the baby is."

"Me neither." Nick agreed.

After that Jackie went inside the house so she could start dinner and she pushed naming the baby to the back of her mind, for now at least.

The End!


End file.
